Girl Meets Long Game
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: The long game can be hard to play. Some times its almost impossible to know if you're even still playing. The long game is life, though. No one really stops playing that, so long as they're breathing. Continuation A/U. Vignette collection.


Maya Hunter sometimes really wanted to smoosh her best friend's face, in the most painful and violent way. "I'm your Peaches. I demand your attention."

The girl in question hummed distracted as she continued to stare at the small, damningly delicate ring. A ring that had only recently taken up residence on her left hand. A ring that was the final nail in Maya's happy coffin.

"Hey!"

Riley shook out of her revery and turned her focus to her friend. "Right. You." She leaned forward and grasped her hands. "I'm here, Peaches."

"First wife."

Riley giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Maya Hunter, first wife. Lucas will always be my second."

Maya huffed but a smile tugged at her lips. "I feel like I don't see you anymore." They squeezed their hands simultaneously. "I need my Riles time. How are you?"

Riley was still smiling, but her eyes were glossy. "Scared. I'm 21 and engaged." She sniffed, but continued, "what if Lucas and I aren't Topanga and Cory?"

Maya sighed and shook her head. "Well, would that be so bad? What's so wrong with being Riley and Lucas?" She leaned down to catch her friend's eye. "I like Riley and Lucas."

After that Riley seemed to swing back to Rileytown. Maya was pleased to have the girl to herself for a day. It was harder to be inseparable when adulthood took over.

"Maya." She lifted her eyes from her sketchbook. "I don't like that we don't live together."

Maya snorted and tapped her pencil against the page. "I like this topic. I'm intrigued. Continue."

Riley nodded. "So, I moved in with Lucas. That was fun for a time, but then you were gone. Now, Lucas and I are engaged and you're getting further away."

"I know, hon."

"Peaches?" Maya laughed and signalled her to continue. "I want to heal Maya and Riley. I want thunder and lightening together, again. Before it officially becomes Riley and Lucas and sometimes Maya."

Maya made like she was thinking it over. Riley squirmed an appropriate amount and she nodded her assent. Both girls smiled giddily and continued on with their dinner, going over plans to go apartment hunting.

After dinner easy over, Riley left with a promise to explain to Lucas that night. Maya made her way back to campus, wondering how long she would still have to stay in the dorms. NYU had been her home the last two and a half years. Her parents had, with her eager blessing, moved to Shaun's cabin in upstate New York. Thus, she'd moved in and been there ever sense.

She'd been set to move into a dorm with Riley, the start of their second year, but then Lucas Friar had been romantic. He swooped in like a western romance novel Ranger Rick turd face and asked her to move in with him. She'd jumped on it, but for once had not asked Maya. She'd not asked anyone. She'd done something thoroughly un-Riley and spontaneously agreed to the proposal.

Soon followed the next proposal. Maya had felt her world crashing down around her. Lightning and thunder were coming to an end.

Then, there was Josh. As if on cue, her phone dinged. She blushed, and felt a little sick as a smile pulled at her lips.

She considered declining. They're late night meetings never yielded the outcome she desperately hoped for. Still, she sent her affirmation and turned around.

"Hey, Maya."

She smirked as she came upon the late night cafe. "Hey, Boing."

He smiled, always so damn understanding, and signalled for her sit down by sliding a paper cup her way. "What's on your mind, Long Game." She snorted but settled into the seat across from him. "Seriously."

"Riley is moving out of Lucas'." She paused waiting to see if he would react, which he didn't. "What did you do, Josh?"

He leaned forward and offered his hand. She mimicked his movement and placed hers in his. He flipped it so it lay palm up.

"Josh?"

He dropped a key into her hand and closed it. "You need to be Maya and Riley, the adult years." He kissed her closed fist but didn't lean back. "Long Game."

She stared at him, wide eyed as she always was when he did his stupidly romantic, perfect things. "Long Game?" She tried the fight the smile trying to pull at her lips. "This is happening."

He nodded and leaned forward just a hair more. "This is happening. Right now, Riley should be explaining the trade to Lucas."

"A trade?"

He chuckled and curled a finger, signalling her forward. "Lucas and Zay have a spare room. With Riley living there, they afford it." He shrugged and Maya's heart skipped a beat as his breathe tickled her cheek. "With Riley gone, the third room goes from being a workout room, to being occupied."

"A trade."

He nodded and smirked. She let a strained laugh escape, but gulped when he didn't move back. Instead, he kissed her cheek. He lingered, his lips warm against her blushing skin.

"A trade."

That night she barely stayed horizontal after getting to her dorm. She paced intermittently, not sure how to process the events laid out before her. In the span of one night she'd gotten the chance rebuild her friendship with Riley, was off the hook for apartment hunting and been given confirmation that Josh was still in it for the long haul.

That, oddly enough, had been the biggest shock. They'd been so platonic over the years she'd been in college. They'd found an odd rhythm when Riley hadn't left for London. He'd stepped back, letting them all enjoy high school. She had dated Zay casually from time to time and Josh had seen his fair share of girls.

Still, her heart had held out hope that he was in the game. The key, now securely on her key ring, was all the proof she needed. He hadn't given up.

After having only managed snatches of sleep, she gave up in the early morning. She dressed and stepped out into the spring air. She had packed an hour after leaving Josh's company the night before. Now, all that was left was for Riley to break the news to her fiancé.

As if the simple act of having a day together had fixed everything, she happened upon Lucas and Zay's building at just the right time. Riley was sitting on the stoop, head in hands with suitcases at her side. Maya looked up to the window she knew was Lucas' and then down at her.

"Peaches?"

"We need to run?"

"I believe that would appropriate."

Maya grabbed a bag, but paused to look up to window. "Hunter!" She laughed out right as good ol' Huckleberry glared down at her. "You stole my Fiancé!"

She bowed and then took off, her oldest friend at her heels. They laughed and kept going, even if they knew he wasn't following. She could feel the change and their smiles were almost childlike. They were all starting a whole new journey and it was going to be amazing.


End file.
